Thundersong's story
by Marcos-left-side
Summary: When a filly runs away from her home in cloudsdale, She finds a home in ponyville. will she stay an make friends? or will she be dragged back to cloudsdale?


Thundersong's story.

I was so scared. I couldn't see with all the rain. And I was just a filly. I had just learned to fly. I was pelted with hail, sleet, rain, and snow. When i saw light for the first time in what seemed like millennia, I smiled. I was running away from my home in cloudsdale. And no, this isn't because of the rainbow factory, that's an old mare's tale. All pegasi know how rainbows are made. I was running away because of my parents. My father was an abusive drunkard. My mother was dead. I was about to pass out. I couldn't fly any longer. I fell. I landed with a loud crash in front of a sweet smelling bakery. A pink mare opened the door, the smell of freshly baked cupcakes drifting out onto the cold streets. The mare looked at me, gasped, for my wing was broken, and had a stallion bring me inside. A pink filly, about my age trotted in. she looked at me and said "Mrs. Cake? Who is this? She looks sad. And hurt. Should I throw a party to cheer her up?" Mrs. Cake looked at the filly, and said, "Pinkie pie dear, I think we shouldn't throw a party just yet. She needs to get to the hospital and see nurse redheart and Dr. Steth." Pinkie nodded, and said, "i'll get a blanket for her."

Later, at the hospital, I was asked who I was, and where I came from. "m- My name is Thundersong. I came from …cloudsdale…" I trailed off. "Thundersong? Where did you come from? We need to know so we can get you back home." The one I presumed to be nurse redheart said. I sighed. "I came from an Abusive, home in cloudsdale. I ran away so I wouldn't be hurt any longer." I stressed the word abusive, hoping I wouldn't have to go back. "Oh my…" Nurse redheart said, mouth agape. Pinkie's mane deflated. I stretched out my uninjured wing. Mrs. Cake spoke up. "If her home in cloudsdale is that abusive, we could take her in. we have plenty of room." Pinkie's mane inflated. "Yeah! And we can throw parties, make cupcakes, cake, and cookies!" I could tell I would probably be involved in something all 'the universe depends on you Thundersong. We need your element of song to stop the pink beast. You will probably die, but we will all be fine!' What a load of manure.

After 3 weeks had passed, my wing was healed. I had been living at the Cake's bakery, Sugarcube corner. Pinkie had Been cheering me up with a lot of parties. The next day, An orange filly with a blonde mane and 3 apples in a triangle for a cutie mark Walked in with an older red Colt. Pinkie looked at the filly and yelled, "Applejack! And Big mac! ? !" Applejack looked taken aback for a second. And then she noticed me. "Um, Pink? Whos that lil' filly over there?" Pinkie looked at me and gasped. Oh that gasp. She pushed me over to applejack. I held my wings tight against my sides. "Applejack, this is Thundersong. Shes staying with us now, because she has an abusive home in cloudsdale! Were going to be BEST friends! I know it!" Pinkie said.

(Applejack's POV)

The Blue filly With yellow dots and a yellow underbelly standin' in front of me With bright yellow stripes in her Dark blue Mane and fear in her bright blue eyes Was Thundersong? I couldn't believe my eyes. I had never seen a Pegasus with those colors. Come to think of it, I had never seen a pony with those colors in my life. She looked up at me from behind her mane and said feebly, just like a certain Pegasus we all know and love, "..um…hi…" I looked at her and said "Why hello there! Nice to meet yall!" She Looked at me cautiously. And then she smiled. She said "Its nice to meet you too Applejack."

(Thundersong's POV)

*3 Months later*

I was exploring with Applejack and Pinkie near the everfree forest, looking for a legendary rainbow flower. "So, this flower never dies, and only grows in the everfree forest?" Pinkie asked. "Yeah, back in flight school, we were told stories of it, apparently, it doubles as a nightlight." I replied. Applejack spoke up. "W-WHO IS THAT PEGASUS FILLY FALLIN FROM THE CLOUDS?" We looked up and sure enough, there was a yellow filly with a pink mane falling from what looked like a Pegasus race. "We have to help her! Thunder! Fly up and get her!" Pinkie yelled. I ran, she was too close to the ground. Then, something nopony expected happened. The filly was caught by butterflies. And then she sang.

Ohoho~ I herd you liek pony stories.

This… wow. I never thought I would get so far. I do not own mlpfim. If I did, OHOHO~ it would be a little moar mature. Like for teenagers. I only own thundersong and the idea. Please Feed fluttershy with reviews. She appreciates it. Next chapter soon. I promise. You have permission to slap me with discord's statuehand if I don't upload the next chapter soon.


End file.
